


Forgetting

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My feels from the second episode of season 6.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each memory hurts.<br/>Erase Damon Salvatore? <br/>Impossible. <br/>Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a prose one shot to sum up my thoughts, but prose wouldn't come. So I wrote this instead.

 

Each memory hurts.

Erase Damon Salvatore?

It’s selfish really.

Damon would never do it.

You don’t give up love.

And Damon loved her.

Damon loved her completely.

A love that consumes.

Elena knew that, so how could she give him up?

Lose him forever.

Living was loving Damon.

The End.

Even though it hurts (every second it hurts)

He is never gone.

Rick won’t let him go.

Even if Elena does.

She “has to.” He can’t.

Living and loving, always both at the same time. Even after death.

Elena should know; she died once.

People can come back

He still believes that.

He has to believe.

As long as they remember, Damon isn’t gone.

He hates Elena

In those moments, he hates her.

She has given up.

Bit by bit by bit, memory by memory, Damon disappears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Living and loving, both at the same time” is a quote from Daniel Glattaur’s lovely, beautiful, charming book Every Seventh Wave. I couldn’t find better words to express myself than his. If you love angsty, romantic stuff check out Love Virtually and Every Seventh Wave. They are among my favourite novels ever.


End file.
